


The Day Everything Was Just Right

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: The young man who was driving the car, looked so much like him that it felt like peeking into his past.  The boy glanced at him and smiled his mother’s smile.





	The Day Everything Was Just Right

The gold felt strangely light in his hand. It shined like the sun trapped between his thumb and finger. The gold was smooth and warmed up fast in his hand. Such a small thing.  
What were the odds, that a woman sent to destroy him would make him into everything he was, take over his heart and become the love of his life? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through thick and thin, they did it all and somehow prevailed. Was there something up there, that looked after them in the end?  
The young man who was driving the car, looked so much like him that it felt like peeking into his past. So many years they’ve lost, so many tears wasted on things beyond their control. When in the end, no force could keep them apart and it was he, who found them. The boy glanced at him and smiled his mother’s smile.  
“You better put that away, we don’t have time to go buy another one”  
“Don’t worry, just keep driving”  
“We’re almost there” the boy assured him.

For Saturday morning the traffic was light. The traffic lights were on their side, green all the way to Town Hall. Will drove steadily, a shade under the speed limit, the AC hummed, radio played Queen, is this the real life, is this just fantasy.  
Mulder was looking for something to say, to mark the occasion, this moment they shared, wanting to bestow some of his wisdom, gained through years of foolishness, to save the boy from making the mistakes he made.  
“Son” he said, and the boy glanced sideways, smile tugging at the corner of his lips, “were you ever in love?”  
“Why?” He turned right, hands on the wheel, calm and confident.  
“Just asking”  
“Perhaps”  
“That’s not an answer”  
“I’m seventeen, aren’t you supposed to tell me that I still have time?”  
“You do, of course, absolutely, but were you?”  
“No” the boy said, turning the radio down. “but I do have time”  
“No” he sighed and slipped the ring on his pinky finger, the gold band threw reflexes over the canopy “did you have sex?”  
“DAD!” Will almost choked, but the car stayed on track.  
“What? Can’t a father ask?”  
“NO, it’s like parenting 101, geez, have I had sex, what if I did?” Extremely embarrassed at first, Will quickly snapped out of it. there it was, a familiar challenge in tone that made Mulder huff out a laugh, just like his mom.  
“I’d congratulate you, and tell you to use protection, always, but you know that surely”  
“Yes, I know that, very well”  
“Good”  
“Good” the boy repeated almost mockingly “is there a point to this line of inquiry?”  
“No point, just wondering” Mulder kept playing with the ring.  
“That probably sounded even more creepy”  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to step on your toes, William Scully the 3rd”  
“William Mulder”  
“The 2nd, your grandfather was Bill”  
“Your middle name is William too, so am I not William Mulder the 3rd as well?”  
“Third, you read Enders Game?”  
“Yup, one of my favorites”  
“You read the other three too, about the Piggies, xenocide”  
“Very touchy subjects” Will said solemnly.  
“At least in our family”  
“Thank God the destruction of alien civilization won’t be our legacy”  
“That makes you The Third, you could be anything, the xenocide or the savior.”  
“That makes me the lonely one”  
“To lead is to be alone, also runs in the family”  
Will felt too sad for his years, too sad for this day of joy for his family “But you found mom” he reminded glancing sideways at his father, almost sixty now, but still looking at her as if she was his homecoming queen.  
“Yes, we did find each other” Mulder kept looking at the sunshine reflecting of the gold ring, small smile playing around his lips.  
“And I found you” they were the answer to almost every question that haunted him since childhood and that thought made Will happy.  
Mulder finally looked up and saw they were pulling into the street ending in front of Town Hall.  
“Yes Will, you did. You saved us all”  
“It’s what you do, when you are a family”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest  
> Part of it was already posted on Tumblr.  
> The books Will and Mulder are discussing - Orson Scott Card "Ender's Game" and following "Speaker For The Dead", "Xenocide", "Children Of The Mind"; After an alien invasion, Earth is looking for the next great general, who will defeat the aliens as they are bound to come back.  
> The Third, refers to Ender, the protagonist of the books, who is a third child in a society that allowed only two. His special in many ways, and eventually becomes the savior of humanity.


End file.
